pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Marceli
Marshal Lee '''(pełna nazwa : '''Marshall Lee Król Wampirów) jest to męska wersja Marceliny. Został stworzony przez oryginalną autorkę serii Natashę Allegri. Jest gościnnie przedstawiony już w odcinku Fionna i Cake, gdzie pokazuje znany heavy metalowy i rockowy znak, tzw. "rogi". Podobnie jak Balonowy Książe, Fiona, Cake itp. są wytworami wyobraźni Lodowego Króla, chociaż w odcinku Bad Little Boy pojawia się jako główny bohater historii Marceliny. W tym odcinku jest jedną z ważniejszych postaci. Wygląd Biorąc pod uwagę wygląd zewnętrzny jego wiek można oszacować na 18-21 lat. Marshall ma smukłe ciało, czarne włosy, jasnoszarą skórę. Jest przeciętnej wysokości. Ślad po ukąszeniu znajduje się w tym samym miejscu, co u Marceliny. W odcinku "Fionna and Cake", nosi czerwoną koszulę w szarą kratę, ciemne dżinsy i brązowo-czerwono-białe tenisówki . Charakter Marshall ma poczucie humoru, często ironizuje, również bywa cyniczny. Nie przepada za Balonowym Księciem. Wytrwale dąży do celu. Jest utalentowany muzycznie. Brak mu wyczucia w obchodzeniu się z żywymi, przez co może być odbierany jako nieczuły i bezczelny. Kreuje się na hulakę nie dbającego o nic i nikogo. Jednak jest to tylko zabawa. Widzimy bowiem, że Marshall nie chce robić Fionnie przykrości i w troszczy się o nią. W odcinku Bad Little Boy widzimy jak podczas śpiewania piosenki Marshall popycha Fionne a następnie porywa Cake, czym chciał jej tylko udowodnić, że jest zły. Pochodzenie Nie jest ono pewne. W odcinku Bad Little Boy Marshall wypowiada słowa "I'm the son of Demon and Vampire King" ("Jestem synem demona i Króla Wampirów"). co oznaczało by, że jego rodzicami są Demon(matka) i Król Wampirów(ojciec). Jednak pojawia się teza, że Marshall mówiąc to miał na myśli "I'm the son of Demon and (I am) Vampire King" czyli "Jestem synem demona i (jestem) Królem Wampirów". Tak naprawdę można się tego dowiedzieć oglądając jeszcze nie emitowany odcinek "Bad Little Boy". Relacje Fionna Pierwsze relacje z Fioną zaobserwowano w "Bad Little Boy". Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego dziweczyna się z nim zadaje, chociaż on pochodzi z Nocosfery i straszy innych a nawet zabija. Ceni sobie jej zdanie, choć często z niej żartuje. Nawet symuluje własną śmierć, tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, czy jest w nim zakochana. Ostatecznie widząc, że przekroczył granicę próbuje odkręcić całą kłopotliwą sytuację. Cake Marshall często drażni się z Cake. Kiedy jest on palony przez promienie, Cake używa jej ciała aby chronić go przed słońcem. Wyraziła również ulgę, gdy Marshall ujawnił, że tak naprawdę nie umiera. Chociarz w odcinku Bad Little Boy Marshall porywa Cake wydają się być w dobrych stosunkach. Balonowy Książę Relacja Marshall'a Lee z Balonowym Księciem jest podobna do rywalizacji Marceliny z Królewną Balonową 'Ciekawostki' * Ma gitarę z jednym ostrzem. Nie jest to gitara basowa . Marshall.png|Marshall Lee Adventure-time-Marshall-lee-and-Prince-Gumball-307471444.jpg|Marshall i Balonowy Książe le.png|Marshall i Cake lee.png|Pobity Marshall leeee.jpg|Marshall i Fionna leeeeeeeee.jpg|Umierający Marshall blee.PNG|Marshall porywający Cake MarszalXD.jpg|Marshall z gitarą MARSHAL_LEE.png kejk ;p.PNG|Marshall tańczy razem z Cake. tumblr_moxstuInqH1sx7y9jo1_500.gif|Marshall na balu tumblr_mh7640fHBB1r8aud5o1_500.gif|Marshall śpiewający piosenkę 'Good Little Girl' marshall01.jpg|Marshall z Fionną MV5BMTY1ODIzODgxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTE1MTAxOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY360_.jpg|Marshall, Fionna i Cake tumblr_inline_mhz6lsIwf91qz4rgp.png|Marshall w deszczu *Pochodzi z Nocosfery . *Jak Marcelina, może zmienić się w nietoperza i tworzyć armię nieumarłych. *Nie lubi Balonowego Księcia. W odcinku Bad Little Boy mówi do niego z ironią "Wasza Wysokość". *W "Bad Little Boy" jest pokazane, że często żartuje z Fionny. *Jego ojciec jest Królem Wampirów, a matka Demonem.(prawdopodobnie) *Mówi że nie czuje zimna. *Jego skóra w sztucznym świetle jest zielonkawa. *Podczas wykonywania "corna" ma pięć palców, gdy w innych sytuacjach ma ich czworo w jednej dłoni. thumb|left|294px Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Pół-demony Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Człekokształtni Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Inne